Somewhere in Between
by Mandi
Summary: OK the next part is up sorry it took so long!!
1. Here we go again

  
Somewhere in Between 1  
  
This is the sequel to my story People change so u should read that one first!  
  
A week after the storm the campus was finally looking like its old self. Several trees had fallen down and construction and repair workers had been on campus all week fixing all the broken windows and patching the roofs of the dorms. The cliffhangers minus Juliet sat in the lawn doin homework and enjoying the warm weather while it lasted. Daisy sighed as she saw Faith walk out of the lodge and sit next to Shelby. She didnt know why yet but she hated her.  
  
" Hey girl hows life?" Faith said sitting next to her and bitting down on her apple.   
" Homework?" she asked pointing to the piece of paper shelby was starring at.  
  
" No, its a letter from my mom" Shelby sighed. " Surprise, Surprise shes not coming to parents day"  
  
" Oh you to huh?" Faith said in a sarcastic tone. " My mom wouldnt step near this place she is as far away from me as she can be"  
  
" Not that I expected anything else from her." Shelby said sarcastically. " Afterall I am the huge dissapointment"  
  
  
Juliet sat on the grass reading, Auggie sat next to her and sighed. She completley ignored him, not looking up once from her book to acknowledge him. Ashley laughed at him.  
  
" Yo shut up skank" Auggie said angrily.  
  
" Sorry!" Ashley laughed " Your just so pathetic.. so very pathetic."  
  
" Ashley shut the hell up before i make you" Juliet yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, Juliet never yelled, she never even got mad. Ashley's face turned a deep shade of tomato and she inched away from Juliet slowly. " Auggie just leave me alone."  
  
" Jules could you atleast tell me why your mad at me?" Auggie asked " You have been acting really different all week is everything ok?"   
  
" I dont want to talk about this right now ok?" Juliet said angrily at him. Before Auggie could reply he noticed Peter standing infront of them all. " whats up Peter?" Juliet sighed assuming they were in trouble for something.  
  
" Ya we in trouble?" Ashley asked.  
  
" No, actually you guys are getting a newbie" Peter said. Everyone in the group sighed.  
  
" Hopefully it will turn out better this time" Shelby said reffering to Ashley.  
  
" Oh that was so slick of you" Ashley said sarcastically.  
  
" Girls." Peter said they both gave Peter their attention. " Actually some of you might know him, his name is Anderw Wreeler"  
  
" WHAT!" Auggie spat. " That lawrence hastings jerk?" He prayed that it was some huge coincidence.  
  
" So you do know him" Peter sighed. " look everyone around here seems to hate this kid and i'm putting him in this group because I was kind of hoping I could trust you guys to give him a chance and behave yourselfs" Peter spoke.  
  
" Great. Just Perfect." Shelby said sarcastically. " This is gonna go over real well"  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ok i have some writers block so please i am begging u email me with ne ideas u have or i wont be posting ne time soon! Please Review everyone! 


	2. Things to come

Somewhere in Between 2  
  
Scott had barley spoken all day and everyone knew why. He hated Andrew, more than everyone else because for some reason he felt he had to compete with him, nobody really understood it. Auggie was incredibly deppressed, not knowing how to fix everything with Juliet when he had no idea what had even happened.Ezra was his usual self , and David had been a little mysterious latley coming in late and dissappearing often during the day. They all sat in the dorm doing homework and waiting for dinner.  
  
Peter entered the room Andrew behind him. " Andrew thats your bunk you can put your things over there" he explained. Andrew said nothing, but sternly threw his suitcase on his bed. " Guys, dinner is in twenty minutes behave yourselfs" Peter said and exited the dorm.  
  
" So whats a rich boy like you doing at a place for rejects like this?" David asked quickly.   
  
" Shove it needle dick" Andrew said opening his suit case and begining to unpack.  
  
" Oh come on dude everyone does something bad to end up in a place like this" Auggie laughed at Davids facial expression as he looked down at his pants. " What'd you do you might as well tell us we'll find out sooner or later"   
  
" Nothing you could handle." Andrew said " You fuckin Mexican" he said under his breath.  
  
At that Scott broke his silence and stood up inches from Andrew. " I suggest you learn to keep your mouth shut around here. Your not at Lawrence Hastings anymore, theres no one here to protect you and you have no friends to help you out. So if I were you I would shut my mouth because none of us will think twice about beating your ass, a couple weeks of shuns is well worth it." Scott spoke angrily and stormed out of the dorm.  
  
Everyone laughed at Andrew and followed Scott out the door. " Bitched up" Auggie laughed as he walked passed him.   
  
  
Ashley walked behind the rest of the girls on there way to dinner. She still hadn't made many friends, and nobody seemed to like her for the simple fact that Shelby didn't. She hated her, she really hated her. At first her and Juliet started to become friends but lately Shelby and Juliet had been hanging out an awful lot and her and Shelby hadn't got in a fight in weeks. So naturally, Juliet hated her to now. And Faith just scared her, with her discusted glares. She had requested to Peter several times to be put in a different group but he would always just say, you made your enemies on your own now deal with it. If it was the last thing she did it would be to get back at Shelby for ruining her life the way she had.  
  
" Hey Shelby can I talk to you for a second before we go inside?" She asked  
  
" Ya sure i'll meet you guys in there" Shelby said to everyone else.  
  
" Oh joy" Ashley said sarcastically.  
  
" Just keep walking skank" Shelby said getting tired of her attitude. " Whats up Jules?" She asked when everyone had gone inside.  
  
" Just umm I know that you and Daisy and Faith all hid your razors in the bathroom" Juliet said a little embarassed.  
  
" About that Jules... We've just been worried about you lately. You seem so deppressed and you snap at the littlest things. Your just not acting like your self." Shelby explained.  
  
" I know but I stopped cutting a long time ago you guys don't have to do stuff like that, next time could you talk to me before you go and do something like that?" Juliet said sadly.  
  
" Ya sure I promise" Shelby said. She put her arm around her shoulder and led her inside. Before they sat down with everyone else to eat she stopped her. " Jules if you need to talk about any thing, I know we havent always been close but you can come to me Ok?" Shelby asked  
  
" Thanks Shelby" Juliet smiled a little and sat down next to Auggie who smiled hopefully. Juliet laughed and put her apple on his tray.  
  
Andrew walked in and got his food with a stern look on his face. Shelby sat next to Scott and squeezed his hand a little trying to calm him down. He looked at her and shook his head laughing a little.  
  
" Just ignore him" Shelby whispered in his ear.  
  
" I'm trying" Scott sighed. Andrew looked at him sternly and sat down on the other side of Shelby.  
  
" ukkk" Shelby sighed. " Scott do you want to go eat outside?" Shelby asked.  
  
" Its freezing outside" Ashely said.  
  
" Its better than sitting here" Shelby said reffering to Andrew.  
  
" Come on lets go sit by Laz" Scott said. Lazmere was a ridgerunner,only 14, he had a gambaling problem and was constantly looking for a good bet. But otherwise he was a kool guy. Scott sat next to him and Shelby sat next to Scott relaxing now that she had gotten him away from Andrew.  
  
" Whats goin on Scott?" He said excitedly as usual.  
  
" Just keeping myself out of trouble" Scott sighed nodding toward Andrew.  
  
" I give it two days before Shelby reems him, what to do say any takers?" He asked the table who all laughed.  
  
" Two days?" Shelby laughed " I dont know if I can last that long Laz, it might not be a sure thing" Everyone laughed at Shelbys comment, she had bad history with newbies.  
  
  
It was about 7:30 and it had just gotten dark outside. Peter called group and everyone piled into the lodge and faught over whos turn it was to sit on the floor before Peter got there. Juliet volunteered and sat by herself by the fire, Shelby sat next to her and smiled.  
  
" Whatevers got you so down isn't worth it just remember that" Shelby said nudging her a a little. Peter walked in and sat in a chair with Sophie close behind him. He went through his usual announcments before realizing Ashley was missing.   
  
" Where is Ashley?" Peter asked.   
  
" Do we care?" Daisy asked, everyone laughed.  
  
" Daisy, you should" Sophie sighed. " I'll go look for her Peter, I'm sure shes around somewhere" Sophie said to Peter and walked out the door.  
  
" I'm dissappointed in you girls I thought by now you would have given Ashley a chance" Peter scolded them.  
  
" You know what Peter, maybe you think its wrong of us to be so mean to her but you just take her side assuming that she even tries to be nice to us. Do you have any ideas how many times a day she calls Daisy a freak or Shelby a slut? Even if we tried she would be mean to us." Juliet said abruptly. " How can you expect us to give her a chance when she obviously doesn't want one"  
  
Peter sat in shock. Juliet had never really spoken to him like that before and it worried him. He sighed and looked around the room at everyones angry faces. With the exception of David and Faith, everyone in the room was incredibly angry for one reason or another.  
  
" Alright why dont we just go around the room and say why everyone is so angry tonight" Peter sighed putting his hand on his forehead. " Daisy"   
  
" I am an angry because we shouldn't be expected to just except people for who they are when we really dont have any idea who that is." Daisy said with a sarcastic tone. " Juliet"  
  
" I am angry that because i am starting to stand up for my self everyone thinks there is something wrong with me" Juliet said almost in a whisper. " Shelby"  
  
" I am angry that my mother isn't coming to parents day in March" Shelby sighed "Auggie"  
  
" I am angry that there is obviously something wrong with Juliet and she wont tell anyone what is going on with her" Auggie sighed sadly " Scott"  
  
" I am angry that you put that idiot Andrew in our group" Scott said through clenched teeth. Everyone laughed a little except for Andrew. " Faith"  
  
" Oh I'm just angry that everyone else is angry" Faith smiled " David"  
  
" Screw everyone else i'm great" David laughed. " Andrew"  
  
" I'm angry that my parents pulled me in my senior year and put me in this piece of shit that you call a school" Andrew said rudley to Peter." Freak" he said reffering to Ezra who hadn't been around much that day.  
  
" I am angry that someone put a laxative in my drink at breakfast this morning" Ezra said scanning the room for guilty faces. Everyone busted out in laughter not knowing who had done such an awful thing to him. " WELL!" Ezra yelled angrily. Only making everyone laugh more.  
*******************************************************************  
Ok hope you liked it I will put up more as soon as I can! Maybe today depending on reviews! So everyone make sure u reveiw with suggestions! Thanks so much for reading! 


	3. Ashleys and Andrew

Somewhere in Between 3  
  
A few hours later....  
  
Group was over and it had begun to rain. Everyone was in there dorms doing homework and fooling around. Daisy sat reading a book and laughing at Shelby and Faith as they sung along loudly with the radio. Faith jumped on her bed and sang into her hair brush crazily. Shelby couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on her bed from laughter, Faith was quite the comedian. Juliet was laughing so hard she thought she would pee her pants and stumbled into the bathroom. She stopped imediatley seeing that Shelby had put her razor back out by the sink and stared at it intensly. She reached for the razor... but was suddenly interrupted by Faith bursting in the door and dragging Juliet out singing like crazy. Juliet joined her trying to push what she had almost done out of her mind.  
  
" GIRLS" Sophie yelled walking through the door.   
  
" Oh hey Soph" Faith said acting innocent and turning down the radio.  
  
" Ashley is in Peters office right now, but she will be back in a little while I expect you all to be nice to her or if you can't manage that just dont say anything at all" Sophie scolded them.  
  
  
Ashley sat in the chair across from Peters desk a stern look on her face. He came in and sat down infront of her and took a deep breath.  
  
" You missed group, where were you?" Peter asked angrily.  
  
" Walking around in the woods, sorry I just forgot about group its no big deal it won't happen again ok?" Ashley asked.  
  
" No its not ok" Peter said trying to get her attention. " Lately your with drawing from the group more and more, its like you don't even want the girls to like you, you make completely un called for comments and then expect them to be nice to you. Ashely I have helped you all I can, unless you start changing, I am going to call your mother and suggest she find somewhere else to send you to school"  
  
" Peter you can't do that" Ashley jumped.  
  
" Well than I suggest you change your attitude." Peter said " Now get out of her lights out at eleven"  
  
Ashley walked out of his office and began to run, she didn't know where she was going but she couldn't go back to the dorm. No matter what Shelby would hate her, because she hated Shelby, Scott didn't belong with her and it was about time she realized that. She was thinking so hard that she slammed right into something and crashed to the ground.  
  
" Watch where your going" Andrew whispered pulling himself up off the ground.  
  
" Bite me." Ashley said an began to walk passed him.  
  
" Hey you ok" Andrew said grabbing her arm. He he had seen that she was crying and for some reason cared. " I'm Andrew Wreeler, todays my first day here"  
  
" Ashley Weeks." She said sighing. " Welcome to screw up camp." They both laughed a little. "Wait your the new cliffhanger aren't you?" She asked remembering Peter telling them he was coming today.  
  
" Ya. Let me guess, the imfamous bitch Ashley" Andrew said sitting down on a bench. Ashely sat next to him and laughed.  
  
" Oh yes thats me, You've been talking to Shelby haven't you?" She laughed. " Well thats what you get around here when you try and steal somebodys boyfriend."  
  
" Please dont tell me you like that loser Barringer" Andrew said.  
  
" Hes not a loser first of all and second, we have history I have known him like forever.Shelby can think whatever she wants but Scott belongs with me and he knows that" Ashley stated rudely.  
  
" What do girls see in that dick?" Andrew asked.  
  
" What wouldn't we see, hes gorgeous, not to mention funny and smart and.." Ashley began to ramble.  
  
" Ok I get it" Andrew stopped her, he was becoming sickened by her gushing over Scott. " I still think hes an ass but whatever" Andrew sighed.  
  
" Ya we better go ligthts out soon." Ashley sighed.  
  
" I dont care" Andrew said in his best tough guy immitation.   
  
" Well you will when your washing my breakfast dishes." Ashley said and pulled him up by his arm. " Come on." Ashley stood up and pulled him in the direction of the dorms. They reached the girls dorms and Ashley turned to him and sighed. " You cheered me up ya know. Your the only one out of everyone here whos had a nice conversation with me, so thanks"  
  
" Hey dont mention it you've done just about the same for me" Andrew smiled at her and reached out for a hug. She laughed and hugged him back. Shelby who had been watching through a crack between the window and the curtains called Juliet over.  
  
" You won't believe this" Shelby whispered. Juliet gasped looking out the window.  
  
" I'll see ya around." Andrew smiled a little as they let go.  
  
" Ok, goodnight" Ashley said and walked into the dorm. Everyone sat on there beds suspiciously quiet. Ashley ignored it and walked into the bathroom.  
  
" Ashleys-got-a-boyfriend!" Juliet sang. Ashley flew back into the room.  
  
" You were spying on me?" She accused Juliet.  
  
" No I was." Shelby laughed. " What are you getting so worked up about?"  
  
" Hes not my boyfriend ok?" Ashley said rudely.  
  
" Oh sure honey." Shelby laughed shutting off the small light over her bed and climbing under the covers.   
********************************************************************  
  
Alright i am not getting a lot of reviews on this story so if i dont start getting more i'm not gonna continue it. So please review if you read this bad or good ok? Thanks!   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Happiness interrupted

Somewhere in Between 4  
__________________________________________________________________  
Time slipped away so quickly when they were together, it was like everything seemed to fall into place. His hands were wrapped around her so tightly and as he kissed her he pulled her closer and closer to him. Every day theyre make out sessions were becoming longer and more intense and every time it was harder and harder to slow down or stop. Finally Shelby pulled away and Scott pulled her even closer to him.  
  
" We better stop" Shelby laughed a little as Scott kissed her neck trying to convince her to stay out longer. " Scott!" Shelby laughed. He looked up at her smiling, which Shelby hated because the simple fact that he was so gorgeous when he smiled that she couldn't resist him and he knew it. He kissed her again harder and longer. There lips parted and Scott pushed himself back against her. Shelby pushed away and got up off of his lap. " We better go in were gonna get caught." Shelby whispered obviously upset.  
  
" Shell, i'm sorry if I pushed" Scott said standing up. He noticed her mood change. " Whats wrong?" He asked when she didnt respond.  
  
" Nothing lets just go ok, i'm tired and I want to get some sleep" She said. Scott took her hand and walked with her to her dorm. He let go of her hand and backed away not wanting to upset her more.  
  
Shelby felt awful, she loved him and wanted him so bad but just knew she wasnt ready. It was so hard for her to resist him and she knew that if she didn't she would do something they would both regret afterwards. He looked mad at her so she smiled trying to lift the mood.  
  
" What no goodnight kiss?" Shelby asked playfully. Scott smiled and pulled her close to him. There lips met and he kissed her so passionately that neither realized how long they had been standing there kissing. Finally Scott pulled away. " Goodnight" Shelby smiled and happily skipped into the dorm.  
  
" Goodnight beautiful" Shelby heard Scott say behind her. Scott took a deep breath and ran to his dorm. Thank god Shelby had given him another chance after that huge disaster of a mistake he made kissing Ashley, thank god she had come into his life and brightened it up the way only she could, with one smile his whole day seemed to shine. As long as he had her nothing mattered.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I know its short but its all i could come up with i have major writers block so unless i get some suggestions from u guys i wont be posting for a while sorry thanks!   
  



	5. Thinking of the Future

Somewhere in Between5  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Andrew woke up the next morning and saw that Scott's bed was empty. He sighed happily that Scott wasn't around the last thing he wanted this morning was another altercation with that stupid punk. He had to figure out some way to get Shelby to like him, that would kill Barringer and he knew it. Besides it would be fun, afterall Shelby was extremely hott and had less than a reputation of an angel. As he rolled out of bed in walked Scott, he looked frustrated so Andrew decided now was not the time to mess around with him and went into the bathroom for a shower.   
  
Scott sighed as he pulled his sweatshirt over his head and walked out the door heading to breakfast. Whatever happened last night he knew was bad, Shelby never acted like that toward him, like she was afraid of him. He hadn't slept a wink that night and couldn't stop thinking about what had gone wrong, they had fooled around like that before and she never protested until last night. He just hoped everything was ok the last thing he wanted to happen was for him and Shelby to have problems. When he reached the lodge Shelby sat next to Jules eating her breakfast. He got his food and sat next to her as usual as he always did. She smiled at him.  
  
~Good sign~ Scott thought.  
  
" I gotta go get my books for class I'll see you later," Shelby said obviously lying. She quickly got up leaving her half eaten breakfast and ran back to the dorms. Juliet followed her knowing something was going on. She walked in and found Shelby brushing her hair starring in the mirror.  
  
" Ok what's up?" Jules questioned her. Shelby jumped startled.  
  
" What do you mean, everything is fine" Shelby said knowing that Juliet was on to her.  
  
" Don't lie to me," Juliet said getting slightly annoyed.  
  
" Ok fine Jules but you can't say anything to Scott" Shelby said. Juliet shook her head in agreement. " Scott and I have been together for a while now, and things are starting to get a little intense lately if you know what I mean?" Shelby said smiling Juliet laughed and shook her head yes. " Ok and I just had this dream that we finally you know did it and he broke up with me. Then last night we were fooling around and I wigged out"  
  
" Shelby don't tell me that you think Scott would do that to you?" Juliet said almost laughing. " Oh my god Shelby do you know how ridiculous that is?" Juliet asked.  
  
" Why is that so ridiculous?" Shelby said angrily.  
  
" If Scott was only with you so he could get some he would have broken up with you by now, half the girls here would do anything to get in his pants." Juliet explained.  
  
" I know that, that's not what I meant, I meant that afterwards he thought.... He... he didn't like it, he thought I was bad" Shelby said under her breath. Juliet laughed and then quickly covered her mouth.   
  
" Shelby that is the last thing you should be worrying about ok?" Juliet said. " Look whenever it happens it will just feel right and it will, stop thinking about it so much, just tell Scott what you just told me and I'm sure that everything will be just fine"  
  
" Ok, ok your right I will just tell him about this and forget it ever happened. Scott loves me, he would never do that to me" Shelby convinced herself.  
  
  
Ashley walked into the lodge and saw Andrew eating his breakfast. Atleast she had one friend in this place. She would have to start acting happier and being nicer to Shelby and Juliet if she wanted to stay, if she didn't Peter would send her home and that was the last thing she wanted. She got her food and sat across from Andrew and next to Auggie.  
  
" Hey" She said to them trying to make conversation. Auggie looked at her curiously thinking she must be up to something, she was never nice to him or any other of the cliffhangers.  
  
" Hi" Andrew said not very interested, he seemed to be deep in thought about something. Ashley found her self blushing in his presence which annoyed her. She did not like him, she liked Scott, and Andrew wanted Shelby. That was probably why she wanted him, only because she hated Shelby so much. Atleast that's what she had been convincing herself all night while she had been thinking about him.  
  
Juliet and Shelby came back both looking suspiciously happy. Juliet sat next to Auggie and began to laugh hysterically. Shelby did as well as she sat down noticing Scott was gone.  
  
" What's so funny?" Auggie asked. Both girls looked at Auggie and then back at each other and laughed again.  
  
" Oh nothing" Juliet said.  
  
" Auggie where did Scott go?" Shelby asked.  
  
" I don't know he seemed kinda mad about something though, he finished his breakfast and ran off somewhere." Auggie informed her. " Don't worry I'm sure he'll be in class"  
  
" Maybe he ran away" Ashley said " I would too if you were my girlfriend"   
  
Shelby ignored her comment as usual; she had gotten used to Ashley's remarks. Juliet however had gotten tired of her comments and rose up out of her seat. Ashley looked at her and laughed, the last person she was scared of was harmless Juliet. Before Jules could begin to rip her apart Peter entered the room and Juliet sat down quickly.  
  
" You guys get to class," Peter said looking at his watch. They all did so obediently. When Shelby walked into the classroom Scott sat in his seat looking angry about something. She dropped a note on his desk as she walked by. Scott opened it up quickly.  
  
Are you mad at me or something?  
-Shelby  
Scott sighed, he wasn't mad at her just embarrassed about last night. Things just seemed right for him but obviously not her. He wrote her back simply saying no that he was just tired and that he loved her and then turned his attention to Jeff who stood in the front of the classroom.  
  
" Ok everybody, we have somebody special here today to speak to you about your future." Jeff smiled and opened the door. Katherine Cabott walked in smiling and looking her old self. Everyone smiled and clapped for her.  
  
" Hello everyone" She said sweetly. " Some of you may know me from last year, and some of you may not so my name is Katherine Cabott I was a cliffhanger here last year" She said winking at Ezra who sat in the front of the classroom. " I am here to talk to you about college"   
The whole class groaned. She laughed and continued. " You all may not realize it but its March, You only have three months left here at horizon before you're on your own. Some of you I'm sure know exactly what you will be doing and where you will be going but for the rest of you, it's about time that you make your decisions. Your lives are about to change dramatically. When you think college you think freedom but I am here to tell you that it's not all fun and games. This is serious and I am sure there are several of you who haven't even applied to your choice college yet. Before you know it, its going to be to late"   
  
After class:  
*********  
Shelby sat in her room looking at the ratty envelope, she had applied to her choice college a long time ago. When the acceptance letter came, she never told anybody about it only Peter. She hadn't been this scared in a long time, Kat was right, her life was going to change in three short months, that quickly. It was up to her if the change was positive or not. She knew what she wanted but was afraid to accept it. It would mean leaving everything she knew, including Scott.  
  



	6. Revelations

Somewhere in Between 6  
************************  
  
She stared down at the envelope nervously. Daisy came in and sat next to her. She took the envelope out of her hand and opened up the letter.  
  
" Oh my god Shelby" Daisy said excitedly.  
  
" Ya I know, full scholarship" Shelby said not so excited.  
  
" No I mean," Daisy said " This is the college I'm going to, and Juliet applied there too last week" Daisy laughed  
  
Shelby laughed a little relieved. " Well are you really gonna go there?" she asked.  
  
" Yeah, are you?" Daisy asked.  
  
" Umm" She whispered a little unsure of if she should be happy or sad. " Yeah I am," she said finally excepting that in a few short months she and Scott would be separated. She sighed and stood up throwing the old envelope in a drawer open by her bed.  
  
" Scott will understand" Daisy said patting her on the back. She always could read her mind. She gave her a weak smile and walked back outside. And finally she opened the envelope back up and ripped off the entry she had to send back in for her acceptance, filled it out and made her way to Peter's office. Peter looked surprised to see her and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
" I cant stay long I have some homework, but I just wanted to ask you if you would send this in for me, and well" Shelby began handing Peter the card with her information on it. " The college requires that you have a written recommendation and I was hoping that you would write one for me. I mean I understand if your too busy"  
  
" I would be honored" Peter smiled stopping her. Shelby smiled and hugged him.  
  
" Thank you Peter, you don't understand how much this means to me" Shelby began. " Going to this college has been my dream for so long. And they offered me a full dancing scholarship"  
  
Scott walked into the girls dorm looking for Shelby. He looked down at her bed and saw the envelope. He picked it up and read the outside. University of South Carolina.  
***************  
Hope you all liked it! I know its real short but it's the best I could do today. Please review!  



	7. Fight!

Somewhere in Between 7  
===============================================================  
Alright the last two chapters I posted I only got one review each on and there is no point in posting ne more if nobody is gonna read them so if I don't start getting more I will just stop posting this story and the rest of mine that aren't getting reviewed.  
  
When Shelby got back to the dorm, she walked in to find Scott sitting on her bed his knees pulled up to his chest, and an awfully angry look on his face. He stood up without looking at her and threw the envelope onto the bed into her line of vision. Shelby sighed disappointed.  
  
" Scott let me explain..." Shelby began.  
  
" No" Scott said abruptly. He never got angry with her like this before, he never had that look in his eyes before. " You know what the date on this letter says? September 17, 2000 how much time did u have to tell me about this?' Scott yelled angrily.  
  
" Scott you don't understand, I didn't even make the decision to except until today" Shelby tried to explain.  
  
" I should have known about this! How could you do this Shelby? Do you even realize what's gonna happen now? There is no way I will get into a school like that!" Scott yelled, his face grew red and he was on the verge of tears. Shelby had begun to cry he never yelled at her like that before, never.  
  
" Scott we'll be fine, We will find some way to make it work, I love you" She said hurriedly to try and calm him down.  
  
" Shut up!" He yelled. " That is bullshit and you know it!"  
  
" No it's not!" Shelby yelled back " We can find a way"  
  
" That's crap," Scott said angrily taking a step back. Shelby grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door. " You're not leaving! We are gonna fix this!" He looked into her eyes and somehow Shelby knew that they wouldn't.  
  
Scott shook his head as Shelby held on to his arm. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he angrily looked away from her. " The simple fact that you didn't tell me about this is enough to make me mad, how could you keep something like this from me, you knew I wanted us to be together at school and you didn't tell me that you had no intention of that happening" He angrily ripped his arm away from her and began to walk toward the door.  
  
" Scott don't go please" Shelby pleaded with him standing infront of the door, she was crying hysterically now. " I won't go! Just don't leave me"  
  
" Shelby move." He said angrily ignoring her. She wouldn't budge. " MOVE!" He yelled. She only grabbed onto him with both hands not moving.   
  
" Don't leave me Scott don't walk away from this" Shelby cried.  
  
" You're the one that's walking away from me" He said and pushed her aside slamming the door closed behind him. Shelby collapsed to the floor crying and moaning. This couldn't be happening, Scott was her whole life, her reason for living, he had helped her through so much, she needed him and the way he just walked away like she was nothing. Things were about to change and she knew it.  
  
  



	8. Dont want to Cry

Somewhere in Between 8  
  
(The song in this fic is by Mariah Carey and it's called, I don't want to cry)  
  
It had been two months, and still he hadn't said a word to her, he would disappear after group at night and she could never find him anywhere. Everyone was worried about him, and nobody knew how to help. When she was around he would sit quietly and not say much he even refused to be on shuns at the same time as her.   
  
As she sat on the docks thinking about how it was only a matter of a few weeks that she would never the same again she thought about everything that had happened here and how much even the bad things had meant to her. It was the end of May and her finals were next week. But the one thing that would stick out in her mind was Scott and she knew no matter how hard she tried or what she did in her life, he would always be the only man she wanted. But she had realized a long time ago that maybe if it were meant to be it would be some how no matter what happened in the next few weeks. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Scott frozen in his tracks. They both stared in silence, before Scott turned and began to walk the other way.  
  
~Once again we sit in silence  
After all is said and done. ~  
  
" Just walk away Scott, that's what you do best" Shelby laughed a little. Scott stopped and looked at her.  
  
" Don't act like I'm the bad one here, you're the one who screwed up" Scott said angrily.  
  
" Oh is that how it is? Aren't we mature! Ok Scott your right I'm the bad guy you're the innocent victim" Shelby said over the lump forming in her throat.  
  
~Only emptiness inside us  
Baby look what we've become. ~  
  
Scott stepped toward her and leaned up against the railing. " Shelby I don't want to fight any more" Scott sighed.  
  
" Ya, obviously you haven't spoken to me in two and half months." Shelby said matter of factly. " You hate me."  
  
" Do you really think I hate you? You know better than that" Scott sighed. Shelby stood up and looked into his eyes.  
  
" I thought I did, until you walked out on me instead of trying to deal and trying to make it work, no matter what we say now nothing is gonna change the fact that your going to Minnesota and I'm going to South Carolina."  
  
~We can make a million promises,  
But we still wont change. ~  
  
" I never thought that we would leave horizon not being together," Scott said softly. " I just always assumed that we were together forever. I took what we had forgranted I guess."  
  
~It isn't right to stay together  
When we only bring each other pain. ~  
  
Shelby looked up into his eyes and pulled him close to her. They both had such sadness in each other's eyes, they both knew that this would be goodbye. Shelby was leaving as soon as graduation was over next week, and after that she was off to South Carolina. Scott kissed her gently and smiled a little for the first time in months.   
  
" I don't even know what I got so mad about before, everyone has dreams and I shouldn't expect you not to follow yours just so we can be together." Scott sighed. He had ruined his relationship with Shelby and now it was too late to fix it.  
  
" I'm gonna miss a lot of things about this place but you definitely take the cake on that one, I don't know how I'm gonna manage without seeing you everyday"  
  
~ I don't want to cry,  
Don't want to cry,  
Nothing in the world can take us back,  
To where we used to be. ~  
  
" No matter what, your still always gonna be my girl" Scott said he was crying now and didn't care if she saw. Shelby smiled as a tear ran down her face. She kissed him gently one more time and then turned and ran off the dock.  
  
~ I've given you my heart and soul,  
I must find a way of letting go,  
Cuz baby, I don't want to cry. ~  



End file.
